Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
As users utilize and interact on a social networking system, the social networking system can collect information that can be utilized by the social networking systems or third parties to improve products and services offered to users. For example, the social networking system can collect demographic information, social network interaction information, user location information, etc. Information collected by the social networking system can be used by the social networking system to improve services and products offered to users by learning more about user tendencies and preferences. In certain instances, collected information can be provided to third parties seeking to utilize such information to improve products and services based on insights that can be drawn from the collected information.